Can't Blamed
by Phya Phyo
Summary: Saat akhirnya kebenaran terungkap/ "Mengertilah Hinata, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik bagimu."/ "Aku tidak akan memaksa Naruto-kun untuk pecaya. Aku juga tidak akan meminta Naruto-kun untuk kembali mencintaiku setelah apa yang aku lakukan."/ "Kau pikir siapa orang yang bisa bertahan paling lama untuk mencintai sahabat kecilnya secara diam-diam selain aku."/ COMPLETE/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang itu menjatuhkan pelan tubuhnya di hamparan rerumputan hijau. Dia menarik nafas panjang, entah ingin menikmati aroma segar dari rerumputan atau hanya sekedar ingin menenangkan pikirannya saja. Selanjutnya mata shappirenya menatap ke atas. Menatap langit yang saat itu terlihat sangat menawan dengan warna biru yang mendominasi. Sedetik kemudian sang pemuda Namikaze tersenyum kecut, menyadari bahwa pilihannya untuk hanya sekedar bersantai sambil menatap langit seperti apa yang sering dilakukan Shikamaru adalah pilihan yang salah. Langit yang biru itu secara tidak langsung mengingatkannya pada sosok gadis lemah lembut yang diam-diam disukainya sejak dulu. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis pemilik nama itu adalah satu-satunya gadis yang diam-diam telah menawan hati Naruto.

Naruto tidak bisa menyalahkan Hinata atas apa yang telah terjadi. Dia memang merasa sakit ketika Hinata hanya melihat Sasuke seorang. Dia merasa diabaikan, dan Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa baik-baik saja ketika semuanya terjadi.

Tapi pemuda penyuka ramen itu juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya seorang pemuda dari Clan yang sering kali disisihkan. Clannya tidak sebaik dan sehebat Clan Uchiha maupun Nara. Dia merasa sangat tidak pantas untuk menyukai Hinata, seorang putri calon pewaris dari Clan nomer satu di Konoha.

Naruto juga bukan orang yang pintar. Kemampuanya jauh lebih rendah dari Neji. Dan dia merasa sangat payah apabila dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Bahkan dari dulu memang Naruto hanya dianggap sebagai bocah payah yang suka membuat onar, sangat beranding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang mempunyai otak jenius dari kecil.

Naruto juga sadar, tidak ada yang perlu dibanggakan dari fisiknya. Dia tidak setampan Sasuke maupun Gaara yang mempunyai banyak fans. Tidak ada satupun yang menarik darinya.

Naruto sadar akan semua itu, maka dari itu Naruto tidak pernah menuntut apapun dari Hinata. Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun menyatakan perasaannya kepada sang gadis bermata amethyst. Dia hanya bisa menyukainya secara diam-diam, membantunya sebisa mungkin dan terus berada di sampingnya sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Apakah aku harus mulai melepaskannya?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri.

Sebenarnya selama ini Naruto selalu berusaha untuk bersikap tenang dalam menghadapi Hinata. Sebisa mungkin tidak terganggu dengan perasaan Hinata kepada Sasuke yang sering kali didengarnya langsung dari mulut Hinata. Tapi semenjak Sasuke dan Hinata ditempatkan di kelas yang sama sementara dirinya tidak, kedekatan antara Sasuke dan Hinata semakin menjadi. Naruto mulai sering merasa gelisah dan perasaannya semakin tak menentu. Terkadang rasa marah, benci dan cemburu secara tiba-tiba menyerangnya ketika melihat hubungan mereka yang semakin intens. Naruto mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri. Dia begitu tidak suka melihat senyum bahagia Hinata dan wajah meronanya yang selalu dia tunjukan kepada Sasuke.

Dan karena itulah, sudah satu minggu ini dia memutuskan untuk tidak menemui Hinata. Menghindari teman kecilnya, setidaknya sampai dia dapat mengendalikan perasaannya kembali. Tidak apa-apa, pikirnya, toh Hinata juga tidak akan menyadari karena sang gadis Hyuuga itu pasti sedang sibuk dengan pemuda yang dari dulu dikaguminya.

Pelajar berkulit tan itu menoleh, melihat anjing kesayangannya yang dibelinya bersama Hinata beberapa bulan lalu ternyata sudah terlelap entah sejak kapan. Ah, dia terlalu lama melamun sampai tidak menyadari keadaan sekitarnya. Naruto ikut menutup kedua matanya. Mungkin di hari yang begitu terik ini digunakan untuk tidur siang bukan ide yang buruk. Lagipula Naruto juga tidak akan keberatan kalau kulitnya terbakar matahari, toh mungkin hanya membawa sedikit perubahan di kulitnya yang dari awal memang sudah berwarna gelap.

Tapi baru sekitar lima menit dia memejamkan mata, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Cahaya di sekitar matanya meredup, tidak seperti beberapa saat lalu yang terasa sangat terang, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi sinar matahari mengenai matanya.

Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, menampakkan manik shappire yang langsung mendapati sebuah telapak tangan tepat di atasnya. Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat siapa gerangan yang memiliki tangan tersebut. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati Hinata duduk di sampingnya dan tengah tersenyum kepadanya. "H-hinata?" ucapnya sedikit panik.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

Can't Blamed

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rating: T

Warning: AU, maybe OOC, gajenes, ide pasaran, typo, etc

.

.

Check it out!

.

.

Naruto langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sedangkan Kyubi anjing berbulu orangenya sedikit membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu tidur siangmu, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata dengan senyum sedikit canggung. Hinata sama sekali tidak berniat membangunkan tidur Naruto. Dia hanya berusaha untuk menghalau sinar matahari yang mengenai daerah mata sang pemuda itu. Dia berpikir pasti sangat tidak nyaman kalau itu terjadi.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Naruto sambil duduk bersila. "Ada apa?" Naruto sama sekali tidak menatap Hinata ketika dia berbicara karena sebenarnya dia belum siap untuk bertemu Hinata saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Naruto-kun dan Kyubi saja. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu kalian," ungkap Hinata. Gadis berambut panjang itu duduk dengan posisi menyamping supaya bisa melihat lawan bicara dengan jelas. Tidak ada yang lebih penting saat ini selain memperhatikan Naruto. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Hinata tidak melihat sosok pemuda blonde itu. Hinata sangat rindu. Biasanya pemuda itu setiap saat akan selalu berada di dekatnya. Bahkan teman-teman mereka sudah sangat hafal, dimanapun ada Hinata di sana ada Naruto. Tapi ternyata sedari tadi Naruto terus menerus membuang muka dan sama sekali tidak melirik ke arahnya. Hinata merasa kecewa. "Apa Naruto-kun sibuk sekali?"

Naruto menggosok-gosok tengkuknya. Sedikit canggung apabila Hinata mengangkat topik ini. "Begitulah. Kau juga pasti sangat sibuk kan?"

"Tidak. Aku sering berkunjung ke rumahmu. Tapi Naruto-kun selalu tidak ada."

"Ah, begitu ya?" Naruto menjawab sekenanya. Dia kehabisan kata lagi. Tidak bisa mengelak atau mencari alasan lain untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"..."

"..."

Setelah itu hening terasa. Hinata merasa sangat asing dengan suasana ini. Biasanya kalau dia berhadapan dengan Naruto hampir dapat dipastikan kalau pemuda di depannya itu tidak pernah bisa diam. Naruto selalu mengoceh, bercerita sana sini. Dia tidak pernah kehilangan topik untuk dibahas. Sedangkan Hinata selalu menjadi pihak pendengar, tugasnya adalah selalu tertawa saat Naruto mengeluarkan leluconnya dan sedikit memberi tanggapan atas cerita Naruto.

Wajar kalau dia sekarang merasa sangat asing dengan situasi ini. Hinata merasa saat ini Naruto sangat enggan berbicara lebih jauh dengannya.

Sementara Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, merasa bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia seperti kehilangan semua topik aneh yang selalu disampaikannya agar Hinata tidak pernah merasa bosan ketika di dekatnya. "Ah, jam berapa sekarang?" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Dia langsung merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil jam saku yang biasanya dibawanya. "Astaga Kyubi, kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku tentang janji dengan Menma-nii."

Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata sebentar. "Maaf Hinata, aku harus segera pergi." Kemudian bungsu Namikaze itu beralih kepada Kyubi. "Cepatlah bangun pemalas. Kau tidak mau kita dimarahi Menma-nii kan?"

Dengan malas dan mata masih mengantuk, Kyubi bangkit. Anjing berbulu orange itu menatap Hinata dan menggonggong singkat seolah meminta izin untuk pergi kepada Hinata.

Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum yang terkesan kecut dan dipaksakan.

Setelah itu mereka langsung pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Hinata hanya tersenyum miris. Entah kenapa melihat punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh membuatnya merasakan takut yang teramat sangat. Ada sesuatu yang terluka jauh di lubuk hatinya dan itu bisa sangat jelas dirasakan Hinata.

Di sisi lain pemuda berkulit tan itu tengah bernafas lega, setidaknya dia sekali lagi dapat menghindar dari Hinata walaupun dia juga harus merasa bersalah karena terus menerus harus berbohong kepada Hinata. 'Gomen Hinata.'

.

~[Can't Blamed]~

.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya dan mau tidak mau memaksanya untuk berhenti. Naruto berbalik, memasang wajah ramah karena sudah mengetahui siapa seseorang yang tengah menarik tangannya. "Ada apa Hinata?" Pemuda dengan garis wajah khasnya itu merasa terkejut ketika mendapati Hinata yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Ada apa denganmu Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata dengan suara serak seperti ingin menangis. "Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"

Naruto tiba-tiba merasa gelisah. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya seakan tidak tahu arti dari ucapan Hinata.

"Menma-nii pergi tour dari kemarin kan?" Suara Hinata semakin terdengar serak. "Aku tadi sempat pergi ke rumahmu."

Naruto menunduk. Merasa malu karena ketahuan berbohong. Otaknya tidak bisa memproses apa yang harus dilakukan saat ini. Dia membeku. Sekilas matanya melirik ke arah tangan Hinata yang bergetar dengan tangan Hinata yang masih setia memegang tangannya. Naruto merasa sangat bersalah. Dia tahu kalau saat ini pasti Hinata sedang berusaha untuk tidak menangis di hadapannya. Tapi ketika Naruto melihat beberapa tetes air yang meluncur cepat dari atas, dapat dipastikan bahwa saat ini Hinata pasti tengah menangis.

Naruto mendongak menatap sang gadis yang terus menerus mengeluarkan kristal bening dari mata indahnya. Melihat itu, hatinya terasa dicubit. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu. Kumohon jangan menangis Hinata." Ini pertama kalinya Hinata menangis karenanya. Dan Naruto ingin sekali menghajar dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat gadis yang selama ini dicintainya menangis.

Walaupun Naruto memintanya untuk berhenti menangis, tapi Hinata tidak bisa melakukan itu. Dia tetap saja menangis. Hinata tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa sangat sedih. Ada sesuatu yang hilang sejak beberapa hari terakhir. Tepatnya saat Naruto tidak menampakkan diri di hadapannya sama sekali. Hinata merasa kesepian, sendirian dan tidak mempunyai sosok pelindung yang selama ini selalu di dekatnya.

"Hinata, ayolah. Berhenti menangis. Jangan seperti ini. Kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis." Naruto terus memohon agar Hinata berhenti menangis. Entah berapa lama lagi dia bisa bertahan dengan Hinata yang terus menangis seperti ini. Hatinya semakin lama semakin terasa sesak karena mendengar isak tangis Hinata yang tidak juga mau berhenti. "Maafkan aku, kumohon."

Hinata masih saja betah dengan kediamannya. Tapi selang beberapa saat, Naruto dapat merasa tubuh Hinata yang dengan cukup keras menghantamnya. Gadis itu memeluknya dengan erat sembari menagis dalam diam.

Walaupun ini bukan kali pertama Hinata memeluknya, tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba terasa menggila. Naruto berdoa, semoga saja Hinata tidak dapat mendengar suara jantungnya yang terdengar amat berisik itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang mulai angkat bicara dengan suara yang bergetar. "Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku, Naruto-kun?" Hinata berucap pelan, nada parau terdengar jelas. Pelukan gadis Hyuuga itu semakin mengerat, seakan tidak mau melepaskan Naruto barang sedetikpun. Walaupun terdengar aneh dan berlebihan, tapi Hinata benar-benar merindukan pemuda ini. Merindukan semua hal tentang Naruto, mulai dari bagaimana hangatnya pemuda itu sampai tatapan ramah yang selalu diberikan Naruto kepadanya.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata? Siapa yang menghindarimu?" Naruto sekali lagi mencoba menampik sesuatu yang jelas-jelas dilakukannya.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto dengan kasar. Kemudian iris amethyst itu menatap Naruto marah. "Berhenti berbohong Naruto-kun!" Suara Hinata meninggi. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar semua kebohongan Naruto. Kenapa Naruto terus menerus membohonginya? Kenapa Naruto bisa setega itu padanya?

Naruto terkejut. Tubuhnya menegang seketika mendengar Hinata berbicara dengan nada tinggi. Ini pertama kalinya. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata terlihat begitu marah padanya. "H-hinata."

"Kau tidak pernah berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersamaku lagi. Kau selalu memutar arah ketika bertemu denganku. Kau sering berpura-pura tidak mendengar ketika aku memanggilmu. Apa semua itu belum cukup membuktikan bahwa kau memang menghindariku?" Gigi Hinata saling bergemelatuk. Dia benar-benar lepas kendali kali ini. Tidak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya.

Naruto hanya diam seraya melukis samar senyum getir di wajahnya. Dia tahu, dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Dia tahu bahwa kali ini dia benar-benar keterlaluan.

Tangan kekarnya mengepal kuat. Bergetar menahan seluruh emosinya. Dia merasa sakit melihat Hinata tampak begitu hancur. Dia merasa sakit mengetahui semua perbuatannya berdampak buruk untuk Hinata. Naruto ingin sekali memeluk tubuh kecil itu, membelai lembut rambut panjangnya dan membisikkan kata-kata yang membuatnya tenang seperti yang ia lakukan ketika Hinata menangis.

Tapi Naruto tahu ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu sekarang. Ini berbeda! Hinata saat ini menangis karenanya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan Hinata?" tanyanya frustasi. Naruto mendadak menjadi seperti orang idiot. Otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Hinata menuntut jawaban dari Naruto. "Kalau itu memang benar, aku minta maaf. Aku akan mencoba memperbaikinya. Tapi tolong, jangan menjauhiku, Naruto-kun. Itu membuatku sakit."

Apa Hinata berpikir dia saja yang merasa sakit? Justru Naruto yang merasakan rasa itu terlebih dulu. Apa Hinata tidak berpikir kalau Naruto merasa sakit apabila Naruto mendengar topik tentang Sasuke yang terus-menerus dia bahas? Apa Naruto tidak merasa sakit ketika pandangan Hinata tidak bisa terlepas dari Sasuke padahal jelas-jelas pada saat itu Naruto tepat berada di sampingnya? Naruto merasa sakit. Sering. Bahkan mungkin hatinya sudah memproduksi antibody tersendiri untuk menangkal rasa sakit itu yang terlalu sering dia rasakan. "Kau tidak mengerti," jawabnya pelan.

"Buat aku mengerti Naruto-kun. Aku tidak akan mengerti kalau kau diam saja."

Naruto mulai jenggah. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Hinata. Tidak sekarang. Dia belum siap. "Lebih baik kita hentikan semua ini. Aku minta maaf padamu. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi padamu. Selesai! Tidak ada yang perlu kita bahas lagi bukan." Naruto berbalik, hendak pergi. Tapi lagi-lagi tangan Hinata menahannya.

.

~[Can't Blamed]~

.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Naruto-kun?" Hinata sedikit mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dengan Naruto. Sorot matanya menajam, menuntut Naruto untuk berterus terang padanya.

"Tidak ada yang ku sembunyikan," jawab Naruto singkat. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah, mencari sudut apapun asal tidak bertemu dengan manik bening Hinata.

"Tidak?" Hinata membeo. "Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Kau tidak dapat menyembunyikannya dariku."

"Aku tidak tahu maksud ucapanmu. Tidak ada yang ku sembunyikan. Cukup Hinata!" Kali ini ucapan Naruto meninggi. Dia lelah dengan perdebatan ini. Naruto ingin sekali segera pergi dari sini, sebelum dia benar-benar lepas kendali.

"Tatap aku! Kau bahkan tidak berani menatapku."

"Tolong jangan memaksaku!" peringat Naruto sekali lagi.

"Katakan sesuatu, Naruto-kun. Katakan kenapa kau menjauhiku! Kenapa kau terus-menerus membohongiku. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Kata-"

"Karena aku mencintaimu!" ungkap Naruto nyaris berteriak.

Hinata terkejut mendengarnya. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu langsung menarik tangganya yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Naruto. Menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya. Untaian rambutnya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan karena sang pemilik tengah menggeleng tidak percaya. Dan kristal-kristal bening itu mulai meluncur lagi dengan deras setelah beberapa saat lalu sempat terhenti.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Mencintaimu yang selalu mencintai Sasuke." Suara Naruto terdengar melemah, nyaris seperti bisikan. "Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu. Sejak Sasuke belum melihatmu seperti sekarang."

"..."

"Aku menghindarimu karena aku ingin berusaha melepaskanmu. Menyingkirkan perasaanku yang sudah tertanam bertahun-tahun di hatiku." Naruto menatap wajah sembab Hinata. Tangannya terangkat. Dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya dia menyeka air mata sang gadis. "Jangan menangis dan tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku baik-baik saja." Naruto tersenyum. Walaupun terkesan dipaksakan tapi Naruto hanya ingin meyakinkan Hinata bahwa dia memang baik-baik saja.

"Tolong beri aku waktu untuk sendirian sementara ini. Aku janji akan berusaha keras untuk melupakan perasaanku padamu." Naruto mengangkat tangannya tepat di atas kepala Hinata. Mengacak-acak rambut Hinata pelan seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

"Jangan jadikan ini beban untukmu. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi." Kemudian pemuda berambut pirang itu berlalu pergi begitu saja, menyisakan Hinata yang masih saja terpaku di sana. Meninggalkan Hinata tanpa tahu bagaimana keadaan sang gadis. Bagaimana terlukanya gadis itu mendengar ucapannya.

.

.

.

~[Fin]~

.

.

.

A/N:

Oke, saya muncul lagi dengan bawa fanfic gaje yang lagi-lagi kesannya nanggung banget. Sebenarnya dari kemarin-kemarin udah pengen post fanfic di sini, tapi kayaknya lagi sepi banget ya? Para author dan reader pada ngilang semua (saya pake pengaturan archive Hinata, entah archive lain). Karena masih sepi jadi saya nerusin berhiatusisasi. Dan akhirnya fic multichap saya jadi terbengkalai. Gomen. #bungkuk-bungkuk

Walaupun fanficnya gaje, tapi saya masih mengharapkan review dan jejak-jejak lain dari kalian. Jadi jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak!

.

.

.

Sign out,

Phya Phyo


	2. Chapter 2

Gadis Hyuuga itu memandang teman pirangnya dari kejahuan dengan tatapan sendu. Jujur saja dia sangat-sangat merindukan pemuda dengan tiga goresan di pipinya itu. Ini terhitung sudah dua minggu semenjak pengakuan Naruto kepadanya. Selama dua minggu itu juga dia sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan Naruto.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Hinata menemui Naruto, dan berbicara padanya. Tapi Hinata memutuskan menyerah untuk berhubungan dengan Naruto untuk sementara waktu. Naruto benar-benar serius menghindarinya kali ini. Bahkan suatu ketika saat hujan turun dan hanya ada Naruto dan dirinya, Naruto lebih memilih untuk pergi menerobos hujan dibandingkan harus berada dalam satu tempat bersama dengannya. Sejak saat itu Hinata mengikuti alur yang dibuat Naruto. Dia ikut menjauh. Hinata berpikir kalau saat ini Naruto benar-benar butuh waktu sendiri tanpa dirinya untuk sementara waktu seperti yang pernah dikatakannya.

Tapi kali ini gadis berparas cantik itu sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk berbicara dengan Naruto. Membicarakan sesuatu yang seharusnya dia ucapkan sebelum Naruto pergi waktu itu.

Dan ketika amethystnya menangkap bayangan teman-teman Naruto mulai beranjak pergi dan hanya menyisakan pemuda Namikaze itu di sana sendirian, Hinata berpikir kalau inilah saat yang tepat.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang, berusaha untuk menguatkan dirinya. Dia berjalan cepat menghampiri Naruto dari arah belakang. "Naruto-kun," panggilnya pelan seraya duduk di samping Naruto.

Tanpa menolehpun, Hinata dapat melihat Naruto sempat tersentak mendengar suaranya.

"Ah, hai Hinata," jawab Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum hangat kepada, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka sebelumnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun? Kulihat Naruto-kun tampak senang." Hinata menjawab. Tampak sekali kesan basa-basi diantara mereka berdua. Tapi itulah yang terjadi, mereka terlihat seperti teman lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Tentu saja baik. Dan kurasa kau benar, aku merasa senang sekali hari ini."

Hinata tahu kalau Naruto sebisa mungkin bersikap santai kepadanya dan sepertinya dia harus bersikap sama seperti yang Naruto lakukan padanya. "Memangnya ada apa? Apa karena Naruto-kun sudah bisa melupakan perasaanmu padaku?" Walaupun dari nada bicara Hinata terkesan ragu, tapi entah kenapa bibirnya dengan sendirinya mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Mungkin juga karena keingintahuan Hinata tentang perasaan Naruto kepadanya saat ini.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

Can't Blamed

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rating: T

Warning: AU, maybe OOC, gajenes, ide pasaran, typo, etc

.

.

Check it out!

.

.

Naruto sempat merasakan tubuhnya mendadak mendingin beberapa detik karena mendengar ucapan Hinata yang sangat sensitif untuk dibicaraka. Tapi selang beberapa detik terdengar tawa renyah darinya. "Ya mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Kau tahu kan kalau aku ini orang yang selalu menepati janji, apa lagi janji denganmu. Aku sudah berjanji untuk melupakanya, dan sekarang aku sudah berhasil menepatinya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Hinata mengigit bibirnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Seharusnya Hinata tidak perlu merasa kecewa ataupun sakit hati mendengar itu. Sikap Naruto yang beberapa hari ini sudah berubah menjadi ceria seperti sebelumnya, ditambah lagi kedekatannya dengan beberapa siswi sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan Hinata akan perasaan Naruto kepadanya. Tapi tetap saja gadis berkulit porselen itu tidak bisa benar-benar menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Apa aku harus memberikan pujian kepada Naruto-kun karena berhasil menepati janji?"

"Hm?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Sedikit heran mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Kupikir orang yang sudah menyukai seseorang selama bertahun-tahun tidak mungkin akan menghilangkan perasaannya semudah itu dalam waktu dua minggu saja bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang tidak tahu maksud dari ucapan Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan Naruto semakin tidak mengerti dengan arti senyuman Hinata yang terkesan aneh.

"Kenapa waktu itu Naruto-kun pergi begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun membiarkanku untuk berbicara?" Tangan Hinata makin terkepal kuat. Mengingat kembali kejadian itu sama saja membuat hatinya terasa sesak untuk sekian kalinya.

"Hinata, bisakah kita tidak lagi membahas hal itu dan melupakannya saja?" pinta Naruto setengah memohon. Naruto tidak mau mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Dan yang terpenting, Naruto tidak mau pertahanan yang dibuatnya selama dua minggu ini hancur seketika.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakanya begitu saja? Bahkan sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang setelah kejadian itu," ucap Hinata lirih. Hinata menatap Naruto sedih. Tampak sekali kalau wajah cantiknya begitu lelah.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menjadikannya beban tapi kenapa kau-"

"Itu karena kau tidak memberikan aku kesempatan untuk sekedar memberikan jawabanku Naruto-kun!" hardik Hinata keras. Hinata kesal karena anak dari Namikaze Minato tetap saja keras kepala tanpa tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Naruto tertawa hambar. Memberikan tatapan tidak percaya kepada Hinata. "Tanpa kau jawabpun aku sudah tahu bahwa kau pasti menolakku bukan? Aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk menjawabnya karena aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku." Naruto tersenyum lemah. Mata yang selalu memancarkan aura hangat itu mendadak meredup. Tidak tahukah Hinata kalau dia telah membuka luka lama Naruto yang selama ini berusaha dipemdamnya dalam-dalam.

Naruto menarik nafas berat. Padahal Naruto sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak terlihat lemah di depan satu-satunya gadis yang dicintainya itu, tapi lihatlah dia sekarang. Dia tampak benar-benar menyedihkan. "Mengertilah Hinata, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik bagimu. Yang terpenting, kau bisa bahagia. Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mencintaiku," kata Naruto lembut. Mata shappirenya menatap intens Hinata. Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Semua akan tetap sama. Dirinya akan selalu disamping Hinata sebagai sahabat seperti dulu. Tidak akan ada yang berubah.

Tes!

Hinata tidak bisa menahan lagi butiran-butiran cairan bening itu untuk tidak lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Hatinya terlalu sakit melihat Naruto seperti ini. Walaupun Namikaze bungsu itu selalu berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja tapi Hinata tahu sejujurnya Naruto jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Dia terluka. Pemuda terbaik sepanjang hidupnya itu benar-benar hancur. Dan satu-satunya orang yang pantas disalahkan atas hal itu adalah dirinya.

Pemuda itu terlalu baik dan terlalu tulus untuk dia sakiti. Hinata tidak tahu kalau ucapannya senantiasa bisa menjadi racun yang dapat menyakiti hati Naruto tanpa dia sadari. "Maaf aku Naruto-kun. Tolong Maafkan aku," ujar Hinata mengiba. Hinata tahu Naruto tidak akan menyalahkannya atas semua yang terjadi. Tapi sepertinya Hinatalah yang tidak dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena sudah sejahat itu kepada Naruto.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu Hinata." Demi apapun, Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan atas apa yang menimpanya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin menyalahkan Hinata atau membuat gadis itu diliputi rasa bersalah.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu, Naruto-kun? Kenapa aku jahat sekali." Hinata terus meracau. Tubuhnya bergetar dan isaknya semakin keras terdengar. Dia merasa ketakutan sendiri karena memikirkan sejauh apa perbuatannya kepada Naruto selama ini. "Kau pasti sangat membenciku."

Pemuda yang sedari tadi menatap Hinata cemas, perlahan mendekat. Merengkuh Hinata dengan lembut. Dan mendekapnya erat. "Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan seperti ini." Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata pelan-pelan. Berusaha menenangkan tubuh Hinata yang terus-menerus bergetar hebat.

Dan seperti sihir tersendiri, gadis bersurai indigo itu perlahan-lahan mulai tenang. Getaran tubuhnya mulai berhenti. Dan hanya terdengar isakan lirih darinya. Sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Naruto masih senantiasa diam sembari menenangkan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ya."

"Suki yo, Naruto-kun," ungkap Hinata pada akhirnya. Sulung Hyuuga itu tidak mampu lagi menahan kata sakral yang selama ini dibungkamnya. Hinata mencintai Naruto. Sangat.

"Ap-apa?" tanya pemuda pirang itu tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata dalam. "K-kau bilang apa Hinata?"

"Anata no koto ga daisuki."

"..." Sesaat pemuda itu terasa membeku. Telinganya mendadak tuli setelah mendengar untaian kalimat yang diucapkan Hinata. Naruto mengabaikan semuanya. Semua yang ada di sekelilingnya. Matanya menatap intens Hinata tanpa berkedip sekalipun. "Jan-jangan bercanda Hinata."

Hinata hanya diam tapi kepalanya menggeleng pelan, menandakan bahwa dia tidak sedang bercanda.

"Tapi kau..." Yang Naruto tahu selama ini Hinata mencintai Sasuke. Bahkan sering kali dia mendengar pengakuan langsung dari bibir Hinata. Dan sekarang, Hinata mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya? "Jangan bercanda! Ini benar-benar tidak lucu," sentak Naruto tegas.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Naruto-kun. Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau tidak perlu membohongiku untuk membuatku senang Hinata! Tidak perlu memaksakan perasaanmu hanya karena kau kasihan padaku!"

Hinata mengigit bibirnya takut mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang semakin meninggi. Naruto lebih menampakkan ekspresi marah daripada senang karena Hinata membalas perasaannya. Dan itu tak ayal membuat hatinya terasa sakit. "Aku tidak akan memaksa Naruto-kun untuk pecaya. Aku juga tidak akan meminta Naruto-kun untuk kembali mencintaiku setelah apa yang aku lakukan." Air matanya kembali menetes. Dan Hinata benci karena dia benar-benar cegeng untuk hal yang satu ini.

"Tapi kau mencintai Sasuke. Kau yang bilang sendiri padaku." Entah karena Naruto tidak bisa melihat kesungguhan Hinata atau dia yang belum siap menerima pernyataan Hinata, pemuda penyuka ramen itu terus-terusan menampik kenyataan bahwa Hinata mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Maaf membohongimu dengan mengatakan kalau aku menyukai Sasuke-kun. Aku melakukan itu karena aku..." Hinata menunduk. Tidak berani menatap shappire Naruto lebih lama lagi. "Aku tidak mau Naruto-kun tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku takut merusak hubungan kita. Aku takut Naruto-kun akan menghindariku. Aku takut."

"Tapi tetap saja itu tidak mungkinkan?"

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia merasa benar-benar menangis sekarang. Kenapa pemuda itu masih terus menuduh bahwa dirinya berbohong. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun." Perlahan Hinata melangkah mundur. Dia ingin sekali pergi dari sini. Semua yang dikatakannya seperti hanya bualan saja untuk Naruto. Pemuda itu tidak mempercayainya. Tidak mempercayai perasaan cintainya yang benar-benar nyata. "Tidak apa-apa kalau Naruto-kun tidak mempercayaiku," ucapnya sedih. Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu Hinata berbalik dan berlari kencang meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

"Hinata tunggu! Hinata... Argh!" Sekencang apapun dia berteriak, Naruto tahu Hinata pasti tidak akan berhenti. Maka dari itu Naruto beranjak untuk mengejar Hinata. Dia tidak mau gadis itu salah paham dan terlebih, Naruto tidak mau kehilangan Hinata.

.

~[Can't Blamed]~

.

BRUK!

"Itai!" pekik Naruto kesakitan karena tiba-tiba seseorang mendadak muncul dan menabraknya ketika dia hendak mengejar Hinata. Naruto mengusap pantatnya yang bertubrukan cukup keras dengan tanah. "Siapa yang... Kau?! Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hn," jawab pemuda Uchiha itu acuh. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan, dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menolong Naruto yang saat ini dalam posisi terduduk karena jatuh.

Naruto bangkit dengan sendirinya sambil menepuk-nepuk celana yang menjadi kotor karena terkena debu. Walaupun dia sebenarnya sangat kesal kepada Sasuke, tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk meladeni pemuda angkuh itu. Mengejar Hinata adalah sesuatu yang lebih penting baginya. Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke tajam sambil mendengus kesal. Tapi sebelum Naruto beranjak lebih jauh, tangan dari pemuda berambut raven itu menghadangnya. "Kau mau apa lagi hah?"

"Apa kau yang membuat Hinata menangis?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Pasalnya pemuda bermata onyx itu sempat melihat Hinata berlari sambil menangis sesaat sebelum dia menabrak Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Jelas saja itu urusanku!" Nada bicara Sasuke terkesan dingin dan menusuk.

Naruto tersentak. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke selama ini diam-diam menyukai Hinata? "Apa karena kau menyukainya?" tanya Naruto dengan alis berkerut. Wajahnya mendadak lesu kembali.

Sasuke berdecih singkat. Menertawai ekspresi mendadak Naruto yang menurutnya lucu. Kalau saja dia bukan seorang Uchiha pasti dia akan tertawa keras menertawai pemuda kuning itu. "Dasar idiot!" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke malah melontarkan kalimat ejekan untuk Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke marah. Dia tidak suka mendengar ucapan mengejek Sasuke. Ini pertamakalinya dia bisa mengobrol dengan adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu. Dan Naruto langsung dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak menyukai Sasuke, terlepas dari hubungan Sasuke dengan Hinata.

Sasuke benar-benar ingin tertawa ketika melihat wajah lesu dan kesal Naruto karena ulahnya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Hinata bisa menyukai pemuda yang lebih mirip badut itu, padahal Sasuke yakin kalau Hinata bisa mendapatkan laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik dari Naruto. "Aku tidak mungkin membenci sepupuku sendiri bukan?" ucapnya sembari mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Sepupu?" ulang Naruto yang tidak yakin akan pendengarannya. Sepupu? Benarkah? Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Kau pikir kemiripan fisik kami hanya kebetulan?" Sasuke terheran, kenapa ada makhluk sebodoh Naruto. Dia berani bertaruh kalau Naruto juga terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan Hinata padanya.

"Kupikir dia menyukaimu..."

Dan bingo! Tebakkanya sangat tepat. "Kau benar-benar bodoh, Dobe. Mana mungkin Hinata menyukaiku sedangkan dia selalu merona ketika bercerita tentangmu."

"Jadi..." Naruto seakan baru menyadari sesuatu yang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Selama ini dia salah paham. Hinata merona bukan karena Sasuke melainkan dirinya. Sasuke hanya sepupu. Dan Hinata tidak berbohong. Hinata benar-benar mencintainya. "Sial!" umpatnya kesal. Naruto langsung berlari untuk mencari Hinata tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Sasuke. Tapi sebelum dia benar-benar menjauh, Naruto dapat mendengar kalau Sasuke lagi-lagi mengejeknya dengan sebutan bodoh.

.

~[Can't Blamed]~

.

Naruto tidak dapat menahan senyum mengembangnya ketika mendapati siluet gadis berambut panjang tengah duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Naruto tidak perduli walaupun keadaannya bisa dibilang cukup berantakkan karena dia berlarian seperti orang kesetanan hanya untuk mencari gadisnya, yang terpenting dia berhasil menemukan Hinata. Berhasil mendapati gadis yang dicarinya dengan menggebu-gebu. "Hinata," panggilnya cukup keras supaya sang gadis dapat mendengarnya.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil, segera menghapus air matanya cepat. Dia tidak ingin Naruto melihatnya sedang menangis walaupun mungkin sebenarnya Naruto sudah tahu kalau dia memang sedang menangis.

Naruto berlari kecil menghampiri Hinata, berjongkok di depannya, dan menatap lembut Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja hm?" Perlahan tangan Naruto mengenggam kedua tangan Hinata, yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan terkejut dari sang gadis. "Apa kau mau membalas perbuatanku yang telah meninggalkanmu tempo hari?"

Walaupun Hinata masih merasa terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto tapi gadis itu memutuskan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan gelengan pelan. "Aku pergi karena tidak ingin Naruto-kun melihatku menangis. Aku tahu Naruto-kun tidak suka melihat itu."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari si pemilik suara lembut. "Kalau kau tahu itu, kenapa tetap menangis?"

Hinata kembali menunduk, memutuskan pandangannya dari Naruto. "Itu karena aku bingung." Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya dan secara tidak sadar dia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya yang sedari tadi dipegang Naruto. "Kau membuatku bingung, Naruto-kun."

"Dua minggu lalu, tepat di sini, kau secara tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku setelah berusaha untuk menghindariku selama beberapa hari. Belum selesai keterkejutanku atas hal itu, kau langsung berkata bahwa kau akan mencoba melupakan perasaanmu padaku. Dan setelah dua minggu berlalu, kau dengan santainya mengatakan kau benar-benar sudah melupakan perasaanmu. Dan yang terakhir... Hmmmptt!" Ucapan Hinata terhenti karena tiba-tiba dia merasakan bibir lembut Naruto bersentuhan dengan bibir miliknya. Dia membeku. Naruto tengah mencuri ciumannya tanpa izin terlebih dahulu.

Hinata dapat merasakan kecupan-kecupan hangat Naruto pada bibirnya. Otaknya yang berhenti bekerja berbanding terbalik dengan jantungnya yang berkerja begitu cepat. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menutup matanya sembari merasakan ciuman Naruto yang mendadak membuat kepalanya menjadi pening. Sampai pada akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menyudahi ciumannya, Hinata masih diam mematung dengan mata tertutup dan gadis itu masih menahan nafas.

"Bernafaslah, Hime," bisik Naruto dengan nada menggoda tepat di telinga Hinata.

Gadis itu langsung membuka matanya dengan wajah memerah malu. "K-kenapa kau m-menciumku Naruto-kun." Hinata bertanya dengan terbata. Lihat saja, bahkan tubuhnya gemetaran karena masih terkejut oleh apa yang dilakukan Naruto kepadanya.

"Tentu saja karena kau terlalu cerewet. Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan perasaanku secepat itu, hm?" Naruto tersenyum, melemparkan pandangan jenakanya kepada Hinata. "Kau pikir siapa orang yang bisa bertahan paling lama untuk mencintai sahabat kecilnya secara diam-diam selain aku."

"A... no... Kupikir itu aku."

Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawanya setelah mendengar jawaban polos dari Hinata. "Seharusnya dari dulu kau mengatakan sejujurnya padaku. Kita pasti tidak akan terlihat memainkan drama konyol penuh air mata kalau kau mau mengakuinya sejak dulu."

Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di sekitar wajah cantik Hinata. "Walaupun kuakui kau sangat cocok memerankan peran penuh drama, tapi tetap saja aku jauh lebih senang jika kau tidak perlu banyak menangis karenaku."

Hinata merasa senang sekaligus terharu. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas ucapan Naruto yang terdengar sangat manis itu.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" selidik Naruto menuntut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

Walaupun itu bukan jawaban terbaik dari Hinata, tapi bagi Naruto tidak ada kata-kata yang paling ingin terus didengarnya selain kata-kata itu. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Hime," balasnya sambil memeluk erat gadis yang sudah resmi diclaim sebagai miliknya.

.

.

**~[Owari]~**

.

.

Karena saya sayang banget sama pair ini, makanya walaupun sebenarnya gak pengen buat sekuel dan ngebiarin gantung gitu aja, tapi akhirnya dibuatin sekuelnya juga agar saya gak terkesan jadi author jahat yang gak mendukung mereka bersatu. Dan karena ogah ngepost via pc yang lagi kena internet positif, sekuelnya saya jadiin satu karena ngepostnya via HP.

Untuk romancenya. Entah itu udah nge-feel atau belum. Ini pertama kalinya saya buat romance yang begituan. Sebagai orang yang gak terlalu suka romance, bisa buat seperti itu sih sudah cukup mending buat saya. Itung-itung belajar buat romance yang betul-betul romance.

_**Spesial thanks to:**_

_**Hadinamikaze, Guest(3), buchu-slalu, Edwin Namikazea, Guest(2), hana, iib-junior, Zombie-NHL, NamikazeARES, COMBERAAAAN, hinata-hiyuga34, Durara, Guest(1), fadlun-kun, Natsuyakiko32, EdraPrimaa**_

**.**

**.**

**Jangan lupa tingggalkan review, terutama buat yang minta sekuel kemarin**

**.**

**.**

Sign Out,

Phya Phyo


End file.
